


I Don't Have A Title Ready Yet

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Multi, Over the Top, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Aang is a little jealous when he sees Zuko with Katara. Zuko loves to tease Aang even while he feels guilty about chasing the gang. And Sokka and Toph as well as Iroh are struggling with their ideas about love and happiness. Part of my Warped & Disturbed Crack Fic Series; please see series description and heed the warnings!
Series: Warped & Disturbed Avatar:TLA Crack Fic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612828
Kudos: 1





	I Don't Have A Title Ready Yet

Originally Published April 1, 2010

* * *

It was that time of year when winter's rage melted into spring's calm. Life itself rebirth fresh out of the chasm of melancholy. And that cycle of Nature was mirrored by humanity - streets bustled with people as trees shuddered with leaves.

Still ruined by war, its walls toppled, its pastures scorched, the great earth capitol settled into a new state of normal. Gone were the barriers that separated its castes as everyone found equality through poverty. Forgotten, too, were the Dai-Li with their cloak and dagger manipulation as everywhere people discovered their own voices.

The Avatar was pleased by that development. If any kind of good were to be found amid the aftermath of war it was that stirring of enlightenment. Like a butterfly free of its cocoon so it was with Ba Sing Se as its people sought a new way of life. Although what its form would be was still a mystery.

"You seem strangely happy," said Zuko, teasingly, "I guess you found something you like...."

The Avatar folded his arms beneath his cloak and aimed his eyes at the Fire Lord - the two were walking about dressed as commoners to avoid attention.

"It's a new day, Zuko, you can smell it in the air!" Aang inhaled and it seemed a gale rushed through the establishment. "It's a new day. And I feel alive! Don't you feel alive?"

At first the air was crisp with a tint of chill typical of the season - indeed, it was filled with promises of gaiety - and then came a whiff of another subject.

Zuko clutched his nose. "Oh, yeah, it smells like a new day alright."

Aang curled his lip. "It smells familiar - like - rotted cabbage...."

"We seem to get that a lot."

All of a sudden Toph dragged Sokka into the shop as Zuko and Aang made their way toward its rear.

"Hey, Toph, you know I do like my sausage and everything but I don't want to see how it's made," said Sokka.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Toph.

The earth-bender found the warrior's taste toward food-analogies a little more food than analogy.

"It's just that...." the water-boy hesitated as the store's vast and varied wares dangled in front of his face.

"Don't tell me you're uncomfortable in a place like this!" the earth-girl said, aloud, as others about the shop turned to see.

Sokka blushed three shades of red as the eyes of the patrons turned toward him and seemed to be judging why a teenager and a little blind girl would be in such a place as that. Already he regretted telling Toph about it - and those half-a-dozen other places uncovered by Iroh. 

It was impossible to win so he smiled and waved at the people.

By that time Zuko and Aang snuck out - they could not be sure if they escaped unnoticed especially by Toph. Sokka was easy to evade. Really, though, there was no hiding from Toph's feet.

"Look, I just need you to try a few things, you know, to get the right fit, the right measurement," she continued, again, as loud and as obnoxious as possible - especially now that she knew how much it bothered the Eskimo. She dug into a stall produced an elaborate webwork of leather. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I know this will do ... I wonder if they've got anything my size?"

Sokka looked at the outfit and gulped - if only Suki were there to save his dignity. And just how did Iroh and Toph - but especially Toph - know about such delicacies? Clearly, they chatted about more than just Zuko and Aang's love interests during their afternoon tea.

"Oh, Toph, it's going to be a very long day isn't it?"

* * *

"And fancy meeting you here."

It was Aang's turn to tease Zuko.

The Fire Lord looked at the Avatar and stashed away the flower as if weighed a ton and suddenly burst into flames.

"Er, you know, they like flowers ... and stuff," he answered meekly.

"They?!" he half-asked, half-stated. "I'm sure they like flowers and stuff a lot. Especially those!" He pointed at a wild explosion of white and violet petals that hung off the ceiling. "Yeah, I see you knocking at the doorway holding that flower." The boy winked and elbowed the teen. "Let me know how it goes."

Zuko eyed the flower then eyed the Avatar then eyed the flower again - then chuckled.

"You think I'll get lucky tonight," he asked.

"I donno but it may go a long long long way," he replied.

"I thought about that, too, since, you know, they seem to like fresh air with scent and stuff."

Aang turned away from Zuko to rows of flowers arranged across a table. Trying to look innocent. Or, at least, as if uninvolved. Yet he could not resist a little extra tease. The fire-boy was always so socially awkward.

"Well, I think it's really really sweet of you, Zuko, to be thinking about the one you love that way. I don't think it's unmanly at all to be picking flowers," he said, clearly, so that a group of girls caught every last syllable. He chuckled as he glimpsed his prize - the Fire Lord blushing as the girls were giggling into their hands. "What a guy!"

Zuko palmed his face - and thought Aang could be such a kid.

"What about you ... coming into a place like this? Looking for a special item for your special friend?"

"Hm." He twirled the yellow and while blossoms of a vine about his finger. Gazed. Sighed. "There's somebody ... caught my eye a while ago ... well I couldn't help but notice that person for a very, very long time. Through tick and thin it seemed. Very confused about their feelings, though, at least at the start. I got my point across, eventually, although a little help now and then is required. To keep it fresh."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Hm. I think I need to make it up to my somebody." He cupped the orchid within his palm. Its frail petals, white and violet shuddered then collapsed almost into dust. Like a dream when awakened. "I was totally mean to my somebody and sort of, kind of, there's a lot I need to atone for."

"Aw, that's OK," said Aang, grasping Zuko's sleeve. "I'm sure you're forgiven by now...."

"You think so?" the fire-boy looked askance at the air-boy. "I get a few looks now and again."

"Definitely." The Avatar brought the vine to his nose. The scent of it revived a very delicate and fleeting memory - of awakening as a boy at the temple. "It took me a while to get my somebody to notice me as more than just the Avatar. I knew my somebody was special - seemed to be unstoppable - and someway, somehow belonged to me. My somebody would have gone anywhere and would have done anything for me ... even the impossible. I almost caught a glimpse of their heart once upon a time and, then, I donno, it fell apart. We shared a very deep and dangerous secret. But, yeah, eventually the ice got broken."

Aang elbowed the Fire Lord.

Zuko just stood and blinked at the Avatar.

"I know what you mean about secrets and trusts betrayed ... there's a lot I wish to take back, Aang."

* * *

Later, at Iroh's teahouse.

The parlor was busy with activity in the wake of a recent civic meeting which dominated the conversation from table to table.

Aang slunked through the edge of the saloon careful to go unnoticed - he wanted a clear view of everything!

Iroh served Jasmine at the balcony. Musicians played an eclectic mix of instruments at the rear. And then, in the middle, at the center, the real focus of attention: Zuko ... with Katara.

"Oh, my, those are lovely," she exclaimed while taking a whiff of the orchid. "It's like magic."

"Do you think so? There were so many and I didn't know which to take. But Aang said he liked these." He smiled as she lavished the flower with a few, careful strokes. "I wasn't sure if he was joking...."

"Oh, you, don't be silly!" She returned the white and violet orchid to its owner. "It's beautiful."

Zuko twisted a stem along Katara's hair.

Overcome by jealousy, Aang stirred a breeze and knocked the flower away.

"Did you find the boutique?"

It was Iroh! Aang, preoccupied with Zuko and Katara, failed to notice the general until too late. Stumped. Caught. By the intrusion. He fidgeted with his robe until he recalled the shop.

"Yes, it was, er, a very interesting experience and I'm not surprised you frequent it."

Iroh chuckled.

"I am amazed by the variety but I confess there's no way to match the workmanship of Fire Nation leatherworkers."

"Yes, er, you folks are good with whips and stuff, I guess...."

"Aye! I hope you and your somebody," he said, elbowing the youth, winking his eye, "get a lot of use out of it."

Aang's eyes widened - clearly, Iroh was an ocean of experience of the most ... fascinating kind. One of those days he was going to sit the with man and get a bunch of dirt to use on Zuko. Something told him Iroh would be very thorough.

"Aang! Did you see Sokka today?" Katara asked.

The Avatar gazed at Katara adorned with that flower - and Zuko's arm around her waist.

"Er...."

"I guess Sokka is shopping with Toph again," Zuko said to relieve Aang.

"I guess I saw them earlier but I donno ... you know how they are when they're shopping," Aang added.

"My brother is so weird ... always buying the strangest stuff and Toph is such an enabler too."

"I donno, Katara," said Aang as he tugged onto Katara's waist opposite Zuko, "that handbag he just needed to buy was useful."

* * *

Later, at night.

Zuko trimmed the stem and vased the orchid.

"You were so jealous, so jealous, I knew it was you when the flower fell out of her hair. You were just steaming inside, weren't ya, just wanting to explode fire." 

Zuko poked Aang's stomach - a short struggle ensued and they tumbled onto the floor.

"Caught ya!"

"You wish!"

By the power of the elements Aang not topped Zuko.

"Now ... I'm putting that light out!"

Zuko squirmed out of the Aang's pin. Then, breathlessly, they remained on the floor. Nudging closer and closer. Until the boy curled into the teen's lap. Zuko left a kiss on Aang's lips - the touch lingered, face to face, while the breathed and their exhalation brushed their faces.

Aang traced Zuko's scar while he sat still like a model posing to an artist.

"You are more than Avatar...."

"I know," he said, curling against the Fire Lord's - bare - chest.

All of a sudden the scene was interrupted by the crack of a whip. Startled, the two burst out of their bedroom and hurried through the passage. The crack sounded again and again - then it was followed by a whimper.

And a cheer.

"I think that was Toph," said Aang.

"I donno - that laugh's familiar," said Zuko.

Along the way they were joined by Katara - they came onto Toph's bedroom and just barged inside fearing something was happening.

"Now - lick - waterboy!" Toph commanded as she cracked the whip about the air above. She stood, nude, except where her wrists and ankles were adorned by leather. In front of that sight, suspended by cables attached to the ceiling, was Sokka bound by a harness and as naked as the day he was birthed.

"OMG!" Katara gasped. Sokka was sporting a tight, swollen erection while his nutsack was stretched by belts of leather. Katara could not take her eyes off of Sokka's deep-red and leaky cockhead. It had been ages since she saw her own brother's erection - after that time they experimented with incest.

Meanwhile Zuko's and Aang's jaws dropped - they knew Toph nursed a fondness for that sort of stuff but who knew Sokka was into it?

"Lick that bitch good boy!" Iroh cheered while sipping a cup of Darjeeling at the rear of the chamber.

"Hm, for Iroh, hm," Sokka mumbled as he nudged his face between Toph's legs.

Toph, turning aside, looked ahead and roared: "APRIL FOOLS!"


End file.
